Fajita Locos Quesadilla: The Reckoning of the Taco
by RueMoo
Summary: Aimee does her best to combat the rival gangs that want to uncover the hidden secrets about tacos, and the supernatural power they hold. Its like Twilight, but not really. (Made in collaboration with the artist sekainoshihaisha)
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night on the cold damp streets of London when Aimee exited her townhouse. She walked down the dark alleyway between May street and Hampton boulevard. Her boots sloshed against the pavement. When she heard footsteps behind her, she paused for a moment. She thought of running or just pulling her rifle out of her boot. The noises began to get closer, so she hid in the shadows; awaiting confrontation. She saw a big black shadow and the outline of a dark trench coat approaching her. The person in the coat stopped right in front of Aimee, but she was not noticed. As soon as the shadow began to walk away she jumped on him while holding a knife to the stranger's neck. She asked the stranger boldly "Did Rico send you?"

The stranger struggled against her, trying to break free of the headlock, "Who's Rico? What are you talking about?!" The man said in a deep sounding voice.

"I'M NOT A FOOL! Rico sent you, didn't he? You're here for the tacos right?", She seethed, pressing the blade of the knife against his throat, threatening to break the skin. The man fell silent for a moment and then all of a sudden, he broke free. He pushed her away from him and grabbed her bag full of tacos and ran for his life. Aimee of course, was prepared for this to happen. She ran after the man and took a whip out of her bag. Once she was close enough, she snapped the whip towards the man's ankles. He tripped and fell hard on the ground with a loud snatched her bag from him and got close enough to whisper into his ear, "Fajita...Locos...Quesidilla...", and then she drove the knife into his heart. In his dying breath the man said "You shall never prevail over the International Gang of Spicy Salsa"

Aimee walked away from the man as blood gushed from his neck, strangely smelling of salsa. She took out a taco and began eating it. Aimee then walked about a mile west from her home until she arrived at her destination. She had arrived at Taco Bell, the central headquarters of the Fajita Locos Quesdillas gang. See her named was Aimee Rrrrrrodriguez III was one of their leaders, she is the one who authorizes the smuggling of illegal mexican food into london. Its a dangerous job, but she enjoys it. She's the most qualified to smuggle tacos due to the fact that she trained in mexico; posing as a mexican chef for five years before she got her Fajita Locos Quesadilla leader badge. It was there that she met Adam, her one and only. It seemed as if sometimes, for a moment, he almost made her forget all about tacos.

After about 3 am Aimee headed back to her townhouse. She was excited because her boyfriend who got back from a Nacho raid in Wales. Once she got into her house she saw her boyfriend laying on the ground, bloody and covered in queso. Aimee rushed to his side to see what was wrong with him. She sighed in relief when she realized that Adam was alive. "Aye Dios Mio what happened?" Aimee spoke in a worried voice. "Those Quesos Muertes sure know how to put up a fight." Adam said, while coughing up a storm.

Aimee planted a soft kiss on his cheek, getting cheese on her lips. Adam laughed and Aimee proceeded to help him go get cleaned up. The sound of rushing water filled the townhouse. Adam's amazing girlfriend went to the stove and began making food for him. Tostadas, ohhh how adam loved tostadas; especially the way Aimee made them. Adam stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He approached Aimee, who was grating some cheese for him to put on the tostadas. Adam put his arms around Aimee and brought her into a soft kiss on the lips. Aimee blushed at the embrace, happy at the fact that she found someone so dear to her. When Adam had finished eating they realized that it was getting late. They went to the bedroom, but they had to do something before they went to bed. They drew a circle on the floor with four tacos. They began to chant "taco taco burrito burrito taco taco" Then a taco appeared in the middle of the circle, Aimee picked it up and handed it to Adam.

Adam began to eat the taco and suddenly, his wounds began to disappear. This was the reckoning of the taco. For years they have known the secrets tacos hold. Back in ancient Latino times, tacos have been used for very spiritual rituals. They were even used to heal very serious injury. Of course, they didn't want everyone finding out about the tacos symbolic powers; so they hid the tacos secrets away in a tomb under a house in mexico. They didn't expect that several hundred years later that Aimee, the Fajita Locos Quesadillas' leader would find the tomb under the house. She had bought the house while she trained in Mexico with her boyfriend. After the taco seance was complete, they fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

Aimee awoke, her lover still sleeping. She stared at him with an intense gaze; today was the anniversary of when she found out his secret. *Flashback* Aimee was in the lunchroom at the Mexican high school in Tijuana she was going to. She had been crushing on this boy named Adam for a couple months, but he always avoided her. He always sat at the table with his family, the Medinas. When she walked up to the lunch line and picked up a taco she dropped it, but Adam used the side of his foot to kick it back up like a hacky sack, proceeding to catch it, cradling the completely intact taco in both hands.

"Why do you go out of your way to avoid me?" The shocked girl said to her future boyfriend.

"Because, you're like a drug to me. To be honest ever since I first saw you chica, I can't stop thinking about you. I didn't want you to think I was a pinche stalker so I just kept my distance. I am not good for you either, us being together would only cause problems for both of us." Adam said and began to walk away. "Hold up there Mr, you can't just drop a bombshell like that and just walk away. Come on." Aimee says while dragging The Medina out into the field of the school.

Once they were far enough away to where no one would hear them, Aimee spoke "What do you mean you are no good for me, what problems would be caused." Adam looked hesitant to answer them. "I can't tell you, its not my secret to tell. All I can say is that it has to do with the reckoning of the taco." Aimee walked away and got into her car, not caring if she would be skipping the rest of her classes. She drove to the Chinese neighbourhood a down the road that was near the coast. She went to see her childhood friend, Chen Black. When she arrived Chen exited the house to greet her. They hadn't seen each other since Aimee moved to Tijuana from Arizona. Chen was there with his father, Jong who was in a wheelchair. Chen's father was giving their truck to Aimee. When Aimee approached Jong and Chen they smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Aimee long time no see huh?" Chen said. "Yeah I know, do you wanna go to the beach with me? I sorta ditched school because i was stressed out. "I never thought of you as someone who would skip school Rodriquez." her childhood friend spoke with a smart tone. They both got into Aimee's truck and drove off in the direction of the beach. It only took them several minutes to get to the beach because it wasn't that far from Chen's neighbourhood. When they arrived they walked along the beach, and then Aimee just stopped in her tracks. "There's this kid at school that I like, but he says he is bad for me; that us being together would only cause problems. He says his family has a secret and it is not his place to tell me what it is. I just wish I could find out for myself." Chen looked at Aimee with sympathy and responded to her. "Well what's his name, I know I dont live around you but I could know who it is.

"His name is Adam Medina." She said in a hushed voice. "He's bad news, you should stay away from him" Chen said in a forceful voice. Aimee looked back with a confused look. Why didn't they want her to know the secret, she thought to herself. "Why not?!" She yelled. "First Adam and now you. Just tell me, I can handle this." Chen gave Aimee a look of sorrow. "It is not my place to tell you. My ancestors have lived here for a long time with the Medinas. They call them the spicy ones. If prophecy is correct they will bring force the reckoning of the taco. I gotta go Aimee, ill see you around okay?" Aimee looked back pondering on what the reckoning of the taco exactly meant. "Yeah I'll see you around" Aimee says while walking towards her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed Part 2

~~~two weeks pass~~~

Hello? Yes Ashley? Do you wanna go up to California to pick out some dresses for the dance? Sure, there was this Chinese book store I wanted to visit up there anyways. Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes. Okay bye.

They hang up the phone and Aimee waits for Ashley to arrive. Ashley honked the horn and Aimee exited the house she was staying in. She quickly exited and headed towards the car. Ashley's little sister Shelby and her friend Sophia were in the car also. They got out their passports and got through the checkpoint to continue on into California. After a short drive they ended up in San Diego. She went into the dress store with the other girls. "What do you think of this one?" Ashley said while she held up a pretty blue sequin dress.

"Yeah it looks great" Aimee said in a bland voice. "You said that about all of the dresses we showed you." Sophia said.

"I just really want to check out this bookstore, I can meet you guys at dinner later if you want." She said while picking up her belongings to exit the store.

"Okay we'll see you later, don't be late." Ashley said while becoming distracted by a different dress she saw across the room.

Aimee walked up the street a couple miles and found the book store she was looking for. She entered and began looking for the book she'd been itching to buy ever since her talk with Chen. It didn't take long for her to find it, for it was old and stood out. She brought it to the front counter and paid for it. It was already getting dark when she exited the building and began the walk to the resturant that the girls planned to meet at. There were some bikers parked alongside the road. As she walked by the bikers they began whistling and making cat calls at Aimee. She ignored them and kept walking, but then they approached her. Before they could do anything a car sped up in front of the group. Adam exited the car; glaring at the bikers with something that looked like killing intent in his eyes.

He approached them and told them to leave her alone. "And exactly what are you gunna do if we don't?" The lead biker spoke. Adam gave them a murderous look and they flinched before he told Aimee to get in the car. She complied and was accompanied by Adam who was still trying to regain his composure. He started the car and drove off at high speed.

"Do you know what I wanted to do to them?!" Adam said in a shaky voice.

"How did you know where I was? Were you stalking me?" Aimee retorted.

"No I just had a feeling" he said while pulling into the restaurant she was late getting to.

"Where were you? We had to eat without you." Ashley said while they were heading to their car.

"Its okay, she was with me; I'll see to it that she eats, so you girls can go ahead and get going." Adam said in a sincere and incredibly chivalrous voice. The girls had gotten into their car and left. Adam and Aimee entered the restaurant and placed their orders. "You really wanna know how I knew you were in that alley? I can read people's thoughts. Well everyone's except yours. Look over there *Adam points at the couple sitting across the way* he's thinking about tacos, she's think about how to tell him she hates tacos *he begins pointing at other people* tacos,fajitas,...his cat." Aimee's future boyfriend said.

Aimee looked at Adam, shocked, "How is that even possible?"

He sighed and said "I can't tell you that part. They'd destroy you along with me." The waitress handed them their food and walked away.

"Why and who Adam, who?" She said in a worried yet determined voice. He sighed and did not answer her. When they finished eating they paid the check and headed for the car. Adam started the car and began driving. Aimee was cold so she reached to turn off the air conditioning. At the same time Adam had reached for the button as well. Their hands brushed against each other. Aimee pulled her hand away fast.

"Your hand, its so warm; the air conditioner has been on full blast the whole ride." Adam remained silent until they got to Aimee's house. He gave her a curt goodbye and drove off.

Aimee greeted her father; named Miguel, he was the sheriff of Tijuana . She went up to her bedroom and began reading the book she bought. Several words stuck out as she read the book. 'The spicy ones' 'living tacos' 'those who bear the mark of the taco have special powers'. She now knew what he was and was going to confront him at school tomorrow.

~~~the next day~~~

Aimee approached Adams lunch table and told him to come with her. She didn't say a word, just walked out to the field. She knew he would follow her. She stopped only when she was deep enough into the woods that no one would be around to hear them. He looked at her but when he saw the look in her eyes, he averted his, "What is it?"

" I know what you are.", she blurted. She cursed herself mentally. She'd planned this out so carefully in her mind and she had not meant to just blurt it out.

"Say it. Say it out loud." Adam said in a very straightforward voice.

"Taco" Aimee breathed in a softly. "I mean you bare the mark of the taco" she said, correcting herself.

"Are you afraid?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm only afraid of losing you." She said while leaning up against him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Come on you need to see how I truly look." Adam said while pulling her to the parking lot of the school. They got until his car and drove off, Aimee confused on where they were heading. They arrived at Taco Bell, Adam explaining that his family owned this particular one. When he parked they headed for the back entrance of the restaurant. Once we got inside he lead me to the kitchen. It was empty because the store was closed at the moment until his family got there. Adam removed his shirt, revealing a tattoo of a taco on his left shoulder. He then started one of the stove burners and threw some taco shells in them. His tattoo began to glow. The tattoo began to expand and different tattoos showed up all over his body, they all were ingredients for tacos.

"This is why we don't work in the kitchen here. People would know we were different." He said while putting his shirt back on. They drove back to the school and finished the day out. When they finished their last period Aimee got on her phone to tell her father that she would be going out to dinner. Her father asked who she would be going out to dinner with.

"I will be going with this boy from school" Aimee said in a nervous voice. She was afraid that her father would not allow her to go out to dinner with Adam.

"Ohhh okay honey, just don't get pregnant or I will make you get an abortion." Aimee loved her father and his witty comebacks, but he was a cool dad at the same time. She knew he was making the best of things after her mom and him got a divorce.

She exited her house and headed toward the taco shaped volvo she spotted on the curb. "Buenas Tardes Aimee" said Adam.

"Ohhh how I love it when you speak spanish to me. It makes me want taco flavored kisses.", Aimee said with a smile and a twinkle of tacos in her fanfiction brown eyes.

Adam chuckled lightly as he opened the hard-shelled door for her. They drive for what it seems like hours, when they finally arrived at a clearing where no other people were around. "Wake up Aimee, we're here." Adam said while shaking Aimee to awake her from her gracious slumber.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she looked out of the window groggily. Confused as to where they were, she turned to Adam, "This doesn't look like Taco Bell."

"Thats because I brought you to meet my family, they all have the mark of the taco. We came so we can have a friendly game of baseball. We need to be so far out because how we play is a little different from the regular way." Adam said, waiting for a reaction from his girlfriend.

She smiled, happy to do anything that involved him. They walked through the woods for a while until they found a clearing. His family was there with a lot of food. There were a ton of churros and empanadas and different sauces that seemed to glow just like their skin. Aimee cautiously walked up to Adam's family. "Hello my name is Claudio Medina, and this is my wife Esme, and these are my children, Alison, Emanuel, Rosa Hernandez, and Jacinto Hernandez."

Aimee smiled politely, remembering what Jessica had said about the Hernandez' being twins apart from the rest. All of a sudden, thunder ripped through the clearing and Aimee jumped, startled. Emanuel clapped her on the back, almost making her fall over, " So a loud bout of thunder can scare you but a group of taco bearers can't?"

Adam laughed and slung his arm around emmet's shoulders, giving him a noogie. Rosa scoffed, rolling her eyes pointedly at Aimee, "Can we just start the game already?"

"Sorry about her Aimee, shes having a hard time getting used to you. She isn't used to having humans around." Adam said as he ran his hand through her hair supportively.

Aimee nodded nervously, relieved when Rosa walked away to take her place at the pitchers mound but not before she grabbed a empanada. Aimee was confused by this, but she didn't say anything. Emanuel grabbed a churro the size of a bat and made his way to the batters base. The bases were all made of tortilla, but cut out into the shape of diamonds. Rosa took her stance and was about to pitch. Alison pointed at Aimee and told her that she would be the umpire. Rosa threw the hardened empanada, Emanuel swung and the churro made contact with the pastry. A loud crack of thunder rang through the clearing. Emanuel began to run at lightning speed around the bases. Meanwhile Aimee was distracted because she felt something raining down from the sky, she thought it was water. She then stuck out her tongue, it was sugar. Emanuel made it to the 4th base, when the empanada was thrown back to the center. A cloud of dust rose from the empanada, surrounding both Emanuel and Rosa. Once it had cleared, she saw the two of them staring at her expectantly. Remembering her job, she made her verdict and called out, "Safe!"

If looks could kill, she would be dead. Rosa glared at her with such anger that she considered taking a step back. But then Rosa stopped. Everyone did. Then they burst into action, all moving to stand in front of Aimee protectively. Adam secured a hat onto her head and tucked her hair behind her ears. He told her not to say anything and then he too moved to stand in front of her. She heard a small rustling in the woods and then, suddenly, they were just there. Three people. Two men and one fiery haired woman. The one in the middle, the one with dark skin, was holding the empanada that had been thrust into the woods earlier while they were in the middle of the game. All around her, everywhere, she smelled the heavy scent of tacos. It had been like this from the moment she'd gotten there. But now there was a hint of spice within the smell. Something like...salsa.

The one to the left's eyes flickered to every face before it settled on Aimee's. She put her head down, peering at them from under the bill of the cap. The one in the middle cocked his head to the side, "I believe this is yours?"

Claudio stepped into his line of site, blocking his view of her. The man asked if he could play with them, and Claudio agreed. They all laughed genially until a gust of wind ruffled Aimee's hair. And just like that, all hell broke loose. A low feral snarl rang through the clearing and then several others followed suit. Everything happened so quickly and then the dark skinned man was holding the other two back and trying to stop them. The dark skinned man apologized and then they were gone in an instant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When life gives you tacos

"We have to get Aimee out of here" Emanuel said. "Yeah we can take her to her hometown because Jaime got her scent and once that happens there is no stopping the hunt." Claudio says. *Alison begins to have a vision portraying Aimee dying at the hand of Jaime* "We have to go now, Jaime will stop at nothing to have Aimee." Alison shouted. They all sped away from the clearing, Adam driving Aimee home with Emanuel in a car behind following. The others went to their house to get the credentials for Aimee to travel. "We need to lead Jaime away from her." Claudio said. "Rosa put this on *Esme hands her Aimee's jacket* and run in the opposite direction of the one that Aimee is going to flee in. It will fool him for long enough for her to escape." Esme said.

"Why should I help her? She isn't my responsibility. I don't even want to have anything to do with her." Rosa scoffed out.

"Because Rosa! Adam chose her as his novia, and that makes her part of the family. Now go before its too late. Adam will be helping you. Alison and Jacinto, you two will be escorting Aimee to her hometown of Perry, Michigan. Now get going, I imagine she's almost done talking to her father.

~~~meanwhile~~~

"Go on Aimee, this is the only way. You don't want to get your dad hurt do you?" Adam said, putting his hand on Aimee's knee to show support. Aimee gets out of the car and heads for her house.

"Its kinda early for you to be back, did something go wrong?" Aimee's father asked in a semi distracted voice. Aimee stayed silent, the sound of football was the only thing making noise within the room.

"I just can't stand the people here, they're so fake and I just hate it here." Aimee said, trying to make an annoyed voice.

"If you don't like the school I'm sure we can find you a new one, and as for the boy that took you out; there will be other boys." The girls father said with a sympathetic look upon his face.

"No I can't stay here, I want to go back with mom" Aimee said, trying to direct more anger at her father; it tore her up a little inside but she knew she had to do it to keep her father safe and out of harms way.

"Come on Aimee, you're not going anywhere; I'm sure if you just go upstairs and sleep this off then you will feel better by morning." The man said trying to calm his daughter down.

"No! I can't I just have to get out of here, Its not just the people here dad; its you. We do the same boring stuff all the time, like going to that Burrito stand. We go there every time and I just start screaming in my head 'Matame! Matame! Matame!'" Aimee said in a loud tone of voice. You are just so boring too, no wonder mom left you for that hot chulo. I need to take a drive, I promise if I get tired that I will stop at a motel." With that Aimee proceeded up the stairs and gathered her belongings. Adam had climbed up the tree outside and packed her bags already.

Once she got outside she got in the passenger seat of her car and started driving away. Aimee was startled when she felt a something jump on the tailgate of her truck. "Relax its just Emanuel", Adam said, putting his hand on her knee reassuringly. They pulled into the drive and ended up at the Medinas home. Adam told Aimee to get into Alison's car, implying that she would be the one to take her to her hometown in Michigan. They would have sent her back to Arizona, but Jaime might have already looked into Aimee's information. Before she knew it, Aimee was in the car on her way to the weather bipolar state of Michigan.


End file.
